As cigarette packages of this type, hinged-lid packages are widely used. A conventionally known hinged-lid package includes a box having an opening at an upper end thereof, and a lid joined to the opening of the box by means of a hinge. The lid is swung about the hinge to open and close the opening of the box (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 05-213340